transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
A Battle of Varied Proportions
Synopsis: This log takes place during the Headmasters Intro TP. Nightbeat and Sideswipe are rebuilding a Nebulan city when Blot, Boomslang, and Triggerhappy come to crash the party. This is Blot's player's first RP in 6 years. Ruined Village -- Nebulos A Nebulon village. Obviously once a happy place, the small houses and streets have since fallen into disrepair. Scorched trees surround the place, with tank tracks sunk into the ground. Some attempt has been made to decorate the village, with faded banners everywhere, and a broken, scarred may pole in the green in the centre. Some rebuilding has began, but rural areas will take longer to recover than the cities. Contents: Triggerhappy Sideswipe Obvious exits: East leads to Sunny Valley -- Nebulos. 'Help Rebuild' it was an order from the very top.. or rather an order from just a step below the top because the top had lost his top and was now laying about the 'Pax topless.. Right. It is a order that Sideswipe was, oddly enough, eager to lend a hand towards. Alright, step back a bit.." he spoke to the milling crowd as he approached a wrecked building, it was too badly damaged to rebuild and would only pose a hazard to others if it was left standing. The answer? Bring it down. Luckily bringing things down is what Sideswipes were bestest at. Stepping over the equivilent of caution tape, Momma Lambor's favorite son strode up to the building and begain punching it. He punched it a lot, many times in a few seconds. Soon it was so much more rubble to be cleaned up.. Of course the sight of such easy demolition was not exactly what some of the natives wanted to see, fearing that the same might happen to their own abodes. Nightbeat is also helping with clean-up efforts. Having a Nebulan for a head is a big incentive to be helpful. He is using his accurate optics to pick useful items out of the wreckage. Whenever he finds one, he puts it in a pile of salvage. He calls over to Sideswipe, "Smile more, maybe?" Though the cynical detective doubts it will help. Blot seems to be lost. He stumbles around a mangled piece of wreckage, nearly falling on his faceplate as he trips over a piece of scrap. As he regains his balance, he mutters to himself, "Blot no, mnnnggg, no like new facesploders. Mnnngg, Blot never remember their names." He grunts as he continues to wander around, leaving a disgusting trail of ooze behind him. His motion is reminiscent of a slug, slow and gross as can be. Triggerhappy stumbles along with Blot. He's not really stupid, but Blot was a kindred spirit - a confused, uncertain, disgusting individual. His mouthless face pours oil in a strange drooling motion, and he strokes his gun happily. "I like you," Triggerhappy informs Blot. The Nebulan, Blowpipe, was growing very tired of being a gun, but Triggerhappy never seemed to let him go. And frankly, he would never get anywhere like this - Zarak and Scorponok were a million times stronger, and moreover, this idiotic chaos-beast he was latched to was absolutely in love with Scorponok...it was enough to drive him berserk. "Where'd we go?" Triggerhappy asks Blot after a moment, looking around. Blowpipe would facepalm if he could. "We should shoot something." "Y'think so..?" wondered Sideswipe, his attention turned to Nightbeat. He scrutinized the mech, pondering over the suggestion aswell as the fact that he had a entire person crammed into his head. So many, many questions. He was about to voice one when there came a sudden cry and movement from the gathered. Someone had spotted the nearby pair of decepticons and had run to find help. Sideswipe looked away, listening in on the frantic prattle of a traumatized survivor.. and smiled. It spread nearly from one side of his helm to the other. Looking to Nightbeat once more with that slag-eating grin, Sideswipe wondered, "Like this?" Nightbeat holds up one hand, finger nearly touching his thumb, and he suggests, considering the smile critically, "Tone it down just a lil', there. You look like you just filled Red Alert's locker with Jell-O and are about to blame it on Mishap." Then, he pauses and stares off into the distance. "You hear that? /Decepticons./" He withdraws a photon pistol, squinting warily. Boomslang has arrived. Blot looks confusedly in Triggerhappy's direction. "Where you, unggh, come from?" he asks, completely unaware of the fact that the two were together this entire time. Blot is completely oblivious to the alerting local. His gaze instead falls on that of wafting smoke from a nearby demolished structure. He brings his right hand up to his brow, as if shading his eyes while looking in the distance. "What we doing this place?" He asks Triggerhappy, hoping he was paying more attention than Blot. "Shoooot?" Triggerhappy offers stupidly, pointing Blowpipe's trigger at a few offending structures and blasting a couple shots of compressed air at the hard work and repairs. "Yes...shoot good." Once again, Blowpipe mentally sighs in Triggerhappy's head, trying to communicate some level of strategy to the poor, crazy Targetmaster. He's rewarded by being used as a drool-wipe and further rewarded with a stroke from the insane Transformer's metallic fingers. "Shoot lots." "Hey, I'll have tyou know I havn't filled anyone's personal locker, bunk, internal compartments, or quarters with Jell-O in /years/!" protests Sideswipe even as he draws out his own weapon. "I'm all about Flan these days." The Red Menace took to the air, bending low befor springing upwards, rocket pack carrying him along into a higher altitude. The people chose to scatter. They may not have the experience of the earthlings but they were becoming fast learners in the way of getting the heck out of a war-zone. He's greeted with seemingly random violance and.. a Terrorcon. "Well.. looks like they took the short-bus troop transport into town." he mutters befor zipping overhead in a not so covert way.. and the dropping down right in the middle of the duo. It's not the greatest idea he's ever had considering he's getting a nice helping of whatever's filling the air around Blot. Boomslang is /supposed/ to be watching these two mental midgets, at least according to Thrust's orders, but come on, Thrust. Instead Boomslang has disappeared as soon as they weren't looking at him and is looking around the village for anything of value to take back with him. Nightbeat remarks, "You need flan for your genius, huh?" The detective tries to assist with evacuation while Sideswipe charges into the fray as a shining hero. Hey, Nightbeat doesn't have an awesome jet-pack, just his wits and reflexes. Nightbeat will likely have to catch up later, but he has to make sure that the villagers will be okay. Blot is slow to respond at first, partly due to the suddeness of Sideswipe's arrival, and partly because he is unused to anyone getting slow close to his unsavory presence. Like a threatened snail glooping it's way into the safety of a shell, Blot transforms into his... Thing form. Glops of oil and some other unknown smelly subtance splatters all over the place as he does this, spraying in Triggerhappy and Sideswipe's direction. Blot's form consildates, allowing his goofy claws to reemerge. His bulbous nose-face slides out from his chest, while his red eyes light up. Triggerhappy doesn't seem at all bothered by the blot-splatter, but then, he's Triggerhappy - who knows what's going on in that skull? Blowpipe, of course, is none too thrilled. Dignity is HIS thing, and he lets Triggerhappy know - shoot at the offending Decepticon. All too happy to shoot, Triggerhappy just sort of fires off a couple bolts vaguely in Blot's direction. He was feeling really, really lucid now that he was getting to ventilate things. Sideswipe is standing between two decepticons. One decepticon is shooting at the other. The other has slimed him in a transformational spray, not unlike a dog trying to dry off. "This really isn't how I thought this was going to go.." grated Sideswipe, transfixed and almost horrified by the dark lines being traced along his form where the oil, grease, and sludge now travel downwards. He's out of his element, his instincts tell him to punch one of them. Triggerhappy seems slightly less disgusting a opponent to wail on. Thus, Sideswipe draws a arm back and lets fly. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Triggerhappy with his Punch attack! Nightbeat slouches down into Porsche 959 form. Time to roll. Boomslang is extremely sneaky. There's a quiet clatter from a pile of salvage as invisible hands rifle through it. "Hmph, nothing good here." Boomslang glances up, eyeing Sideswipe from under his cone. Does he want to get into that? Blot and Triggerhappy seem to be able to take care of... well, maybe they can't take care of themselves but they're pretty durable. Most of the Nebulans seem to have run off to hide in the forest, so Nightbeat transforms into his car mode to get to scene quicker, Muzzle ending up in one of his chairs, buckled up inside. As he speeds toward the scene, he tries to nail the Terrorcon from afar. Combat: Porsche 959 strikes Blot with his Roof Plasma Turret attack! -3 Combat: You took 4 damage. Blot does not handle multiple stimuli very well. While his sluggish microprocessors struggle to comprehend Triggerhappy's laser blasts as they zoom over his head, he gets knocked to the ground by Nightbeat's ramming action. "Blot feel... ugghhhgh, confuzzed." He tries to focus on the Autobot as he continues to travel past Blot. He lets a volley of slimey ooze loose from the slime gun mounted over his head, aiming roughly in Nightbeat's direction. Combat: Blot misses Porsche 959 with his Slime Gun attack! Sideswipe slugs Triggerhappy, slugged him good.. and then he ran away.. Sideswipe was confounded, befuddled, downright vexed! His fists are held up about his face, his form hunched forward, stance balanced on his toes just like a boxer. He's ready and waiting for a counter attack that just doesn't come. Standing in Triggerhappy's jetwash, Sideswipe halts, peering up ad the shrinking form as he departs, "H'hey..." he complains, "Come back.." Porsche 959 manages to swerve and narrowly evade Blot's slime gun attack. He decides to drive a bit more carefully, if Blot is going to be cracking out gross weaponry like that. He would never get the smell washed off for a week! His roof-mounted gun swivels around, as Nightbeat tries to drive behind the Terrorcon. He takes another shot at Blot. Nightbeat comments to Sideswipe, "I bet that jet was afraid of your judo." Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Porsche 959 strikes Blot with his Roof Plasma Turret attack! -2 Combat: You took 5 damage. Boomslang considers ordering Triggerhappy to come back, but honestly, it's Triggerhappy. It might not even work, and it'd give away his position. "I can handle this myself," he mutters, brushing off his hands as he creeps towards Nightbeat from behind. "It's just two of them. And I owe this guy." There is a soft whine of capacitors as his arm lasers power up. Combat: Suddenly, Boomslang appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Boomslang strikes Porsche 959 with his Arm-Mounted Lasers (Laser) attack! Suddenly, lasers out of nowhere! "Bet that stings, huh?" sneers a cruel metallic voice, a Seeker appearing where there was previously nothing but a charred barn. Blot's optics wince slightly as the next salvo from Nightbeat's turrets strike him again in the face. Still, he looks as though he can take much more of a beating. Just as he thinks about returning fire, Boomslang appears from nothing, and Blot becomes utterly confused. "Blot doesn't... urggle.. What is... Uggh!" With the last guttural groan, Blot angrily spits fire at Nightbeat, the vapors of which smell like a week old digesting burrito. Sideswipe doesn't have long to mope about having lost his dance partner, not long at all, no sir! Lasers streak from the sky towards Nightbeat, a Nightbeat who Sideswipe was about to ask to share his badguy. Looks like he doesn't have to worry about that anymore. As soon as Sideswipe can draw a bead on this newly appeared threat, Momma Lambor's favorite son brings his rifle to bare. "Hey, Seeker#35, dude's dance card is full!" he announced as he squeezed the trigger, weapon bucking in his hand as it cast a bolt of light up towards the dasterdly Decepticon menace, "Come play with me!" Combat: Blot misses Porsche 959 with his Fire Breath attack! Combat: Sideswipe misses Boomslang with his Pulse Laser attack! -6 Porsche 959 nearly tips over from the damage. It would appear that Nightbeat was too worried about the evacuation and fighting Blot to really pay attention to his audios. With a pained groan, Nightbeat transforms, narrowly evading the fires of Taco Bell, his twin photon pistols ending up in his hands, and he admits, "Yeah. It stings. But you know what happens with bees?" Well, okay, bees die after they sting, whereas Boomslang and Blot are just going to get.... guns akimbo! The puzzle pieces of Porsche 959 rearrange into the hard-boiled Autobot detective, Nightbeat! Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Blot with his Twin Photon Pistols Area attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Boomslang with his Twin Photon Pistols Area attack! Boomslang turns towards Sideswipe with a rude gesture, flickering like an elderly florescent light. He flicks out just in time for the laser shot to apparently pass clean through him and take a chunk out of the wall behind. Then he flicks back in just in time to get shot in the side by Nightbeat's two-fisted plasma action. "You guys are just full of metaphors, aren't you?" He springs into the air and transforms, blasting off in a big loop that brings him back towards the Autobots low and fast. "Okay, I'll take a guess on the bee thing. Do they get... SMOKED OUT?" A fat white canister detaches from one of his many hardpoints and tumbles towards the ground... Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Aggressive. With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Combat: F/A-18E misses Sideswipe with his Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb Area attack! -2 Combat: F/A-18E misses Blot with his Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb Area attack! -2 Combat: F/A-18E misses Nightbeat with his Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb Area attack! -2 ...and fails to go off. The bomb bounces several times and rolls up against Blot's ankle with a dull *clank*. The bomb is probably delicious. "Nnn!" grunts Boomslang in frustration to himself as he rips past overhead, banks and pulls back up and over towards the target area. "I should've KNOWN Swindle didn't clearance these for nothing. Should've gone with the GBU-28s." Sideswipe's features twist into a sudden cringe, he couldn't fight like he usualy does here, too much of a chance to undo what good he's done. "Clanker.." he bites out a curse, holstering his rifle just in time for that cannister to come down... and dud fabulosuly. Thanking Primus, Sideswipe warms up his jet pack once more, turning to meet the unrushing jet, "You stay here and get dirty. I'm going to try and get him somewhere less breakable." And so Sideswipe blasts off.. hurtling headlong into the Jet's flight path in a flying tackle. Combat: Sideswipe sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sideswipe strikes F/A-18E with his Ram attack! Blot groans again as his efforts are once again fruitless. It's something he's groan used to, being useless, that is. As Blot's mind wanders to thinking about fruits, he notices a very large, metallic fruit striking him by his feet. Forgetting completely about the battle at hand, Blot stoops down and attempts to gulp down the very delicious looking fruit. As he lifts his massive head upwards attempting to gulp this delicacy down, he begins to make gurgling sounds. He grasps at his throat with his T-Rexlike arms, flailing madly. It appears as though he is choking. As he flails around, trying to insanely coax this bomb from his throat, he trips again, falling in Nightbeat's direction while his fist falls somewhere in Nightbeat's location. Combat: Blot misses Nightbeat with his Punch attack! Combat: Blot sets his defense level to Fearless. F/A-18E spirals out of control as Sideswipe's unexpected weight throws him off-kilter! "A practicioner of jet judo, I see!" he hisses sardonically, and pulls up, transforming to try to fling Sideswipe off. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Guarded. Nightbeat quirks an optical ridge at the faulty munition and notes, "I was gonna say you're full of hot air, but I guess you're full of /duds/." However, Sideswipe and his jet judo appear to have a handle on the invisible man up there. He instinctively brings up an arm to block Blot and immediately regrets it. He tries to throw the now-slimbed arm right back at Blot. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Blot with his Long Arm of the Law (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Boomslang strikes Sideswipe with his Leggo my Horizontal Stabilizer (Punch) attack! Completely defenseless, Blot is easily thrown back by Nightbeat during his fall. Landing on his back, Blot begins to convulse. His legs now join his arms in the flailing frenzy. As the gurgling noises grow loader and louder, Blot appears to be having some kind of seizure. Suddenly, his limbs stop flailing, staying instead completely extended into the air. A very low grumbling noise begins to grow in volume, until culminating in a very violent hiccup. Simultaneously with this hiccup, a goodness, gracious, great ball of fire bursts out from Blots jaws, hurtling back at Nightbeat. Combat: Blot strikes Nightbeat with his Fire Breath attack! That might not be one of his best ideas.. but it got the job done. Sideswipe struggled to find a hand hold but didn't seem to have any luck. This was not at all helped by the fact that in transformational flurry he had gotten a good couple of dents and bangs. He was cast off, saved from a fall only by the continued efforts of his jetpack. It's fuel steadily depleating. Sideswipe whipped himself about in the air, flailing as he steadied himself. "You kidding?" he called back in retort, "Jet-Judo is patented Lambor Style!" What came next wasn't however.A fist cocked low, Sideswipe rocketed back in close, charging into a flying uppercut! Combat: Sideswipe misses Boomslang with his Shoryuken (Smash) attack! -1 Nightbeat gets set on fire. /Again/. Oh Primus, why? If only he was fire-proof, like Inferno and Hot Spot! He stumbles away from Blot and tries to kick the Terrorcon away from him as he stumbles. The detective grumbles, "Get away, you freak! And Seeker," he wishes he knew the Seeker's name, because Nightbeat is nosy, "- stop feeding your Terrorcon spicy food. Don't you know it causes indigestion?" Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Blot with his Police Brutality (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. The punch is good... but something's wrong. Boomslang's outline fuzzes and Sideswipe's heavily armored, rocket-assisted fist whiffs right through where Boomslang's chin *appears* to be. In fact he's about four feet to the left of that, as becomes apparent when with a staticky flicker he appears just a little ways distant, aiming a rifle the size of a motorcycle at Sideswipe. "Patent this." Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Boomslang strikes Sideswipe with his 25mm Gauss Rifle attack! Blot feels so much better after relieving himself of his circuit-burn. This relief is short-lived, as Nightbeat doesn't take to long to live up to his name. His kick lands squarely in Blot's creature crotch, knocking him away from Nightbeat. Trying to regain his footing, Blot braces himself up a bit. Transforming back into robot mode, another deluge of pus-like fluid splatters in all directions. Clutching his pistol, Blot fires a few shots in Nightbeat's direction. The monstrous head-nose of Blot folds inward as his head pops out the top. Robotic legs and arms erratically explode from the creature's body, flinging disgusting amounts of oil outwards. Combat: Blot sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blot misses Nightbeat with his Pistol attack! Now you see him, now you don't. Sideswipe doesn't even have time to snap off a not-so-witty remark, it's all just drowned out in gunfire. The bullets rip through him, drilling past the thick plating of his exterior and exploding out the otherside taking some important components of his jet-pack with them. He's going down. The landing is unkind, rubble breaking him more then his fall, jagged stone waiting like a bed of nails. He's okay though, just got shot in the chest, fell a good distance to the ground, landed what used to be someone's home but he's okay. Built Ark Tough. He drags himself to his feet, anger and annoyance etched across his features as he brings a hand up to inspect the rent in the side of his helm, "Who is this guy, Skywarp Mk. II?" he complains, dragging his rifle from it's holster once more. He opens fire, he opens fire a lot, rapidly squeezing the trigger and just trying to keep the gun pointed in his general direction, aiming at this guy was becoming pointless! Combat: Sideswipe misses Boomslang with his Pulse Laser attack! -3 Nightbeat feels that he needs to amputate his foot now that it has touched that particular part of Blot. Hopping around on one foot as he doesn't want to burden the ground with his foot, he manages to evade Blot's pistol. The detective makes a very sour face, and he pulls out his pride and joy, his plasma blaster. He comments, "I've revised my opinion of your feeding schedule. Eat hot plasma, Terrorcon." Combat: Nightbeat strikes Blot with his Plasma Blaster attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Boomslang grins down at Sideswipe and vanishes for several seconds, the laser beam visibly bending as it passes "through" him like a mirage. When he reappears he's in the process of transforming and is blazing down out of the smoke-stained sky towards Sideswipe, autocannons buzzing. With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: F/A-18E strikes Sideswipe with his Autocannon (Pistol) attack! The latest volley from Nightbeat hits harder than anything the Terrorcon has seen so far. The plasma shot lands square on Blot's chest, knocking him to the ground. As Blot regains his footing, the signs of wear and tear become more apparent. A large, round spot of carbon-dust is apparent on his chest. Optics glowing, Blot seems sent into somewhat of a rage. As Blot begins to run directly at Nightbeat, he reaches a big, slimy fist back at the Autobot. "Blot.. unngg.. SMASH!" Combat: Blot sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blot misses Nightbeat with his Icky Beating attack! Sideswipe's teeth grit. metal dental fixtures grinding against eachother creating that nerve wracking shriek of metal against metal. Nightbeat's given him the low-down on this guy.. now if only he could just put it to good use! Down comes the Sneeker with gun blazing, Sideswipe stands his ground, bullets biting into him. Something suddenly thrusts up into view behind his shoulder, a launcher that lobs a cylinder into the air. A cylinder that then explodes into a brillient burst of crimson light. A light that will hopefuly dazzle the seeker enough to make him keep on his current course rather then bank away. After all, Sideswipe had flung himself through the air behind that flare and he had a whole lot of fist that he'd just love to introduce to this guy's nosecone. Combat: Sideswipe strikes F/A-18E with his Fighting Dirty attack! Nightbeat actually falls over, because fighting on one foot is absurd. Blot's icky fist swings right over his head as the detective falls. On the ground, Nightbeat tucks and rolls before snapping off another shot at Blot. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't need to be a photographer to get the picture." Combat: Nightbeat strikes Blot with his Plasma Blaster attack! -1 Combat: You took 6 damage. F/A-18E smashes straight into Sideswipe's fist just as the proverbial hammer drops, in the form of a bomb he was lining up on his attack run. "You fool, you'll crash us both!" he exclaims, wobbling as he tries to recover stable flight. "Don't you have any self-preservation at all?" Combat: F/A-18E strikes Sideswipe with his Mk.82 GP Bomb attack! Oh but that was costly, it was fun but it was very costly. "Nope." is all that Sideswipe has to say in answer to the jet's ranting. Then again, he doesn't have much time to explain further. He's a little busy getting blown up. It hits him like five-hundred pounds of general purpose bomb and he is flung back to the ground, dropping like a few tons of Momma Lambor's favorite son that just got hit with about five-hundred pounds of general purpose bomb... Which, needless to say, is pretty hard. Sideswipe's down, but far from out. He grabs hold of some nearby structure and literaly drags himself to his feet, stumbling for cover. He staggers to and fro, the world fading in and out of fits of static. He was hard-pressed to tag the guy befor, this wasn't going to help at all! Time to catch his breath and try something he rarely ever does.. Make a plan. Combat: Sideswipe takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blot is hit with the plasma shot once again. If he were less stupid, he might be getting agitated with the current situation. Instead he just bristles with Blot rage. Seemingly running low on power, Blot elects to reach out and punch with a slightly less sticky hand towards the already adequately grossed Nightbeat. You don't even want to know what he does with his hands while off duty. Combat: Sideswipe sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blot strikes Nightbeat with his Punch attack! F/A-18E reduces throttle to his #2 engine to put out a minor electrical fire caused by the damage. "Gotta maintain an even strain," he mutters to himself as he adjusts his flaps and straightens out, recovering from the solid hit. He pep-talks himself quietly as he strafes Sideswipe's position with another shredding burst of autocannon fire. "Hostile's still down there, keep it together. Don't bug out. You can do it." Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: F/A-18E misses Sideswipe with his Autocannon (Pistol) attack! Nightbeat sees that Sideswipe is looking a bit a winded, and it is this distraction that allow Blot to land yet another loathsome punch upon the detective. With Primus as his witness, he is going to spnd the next two /days/ showering. He sprints over to where Sideswipe is sheltering, pulls put a flask of something marked xXx that is /probably/ energon, and he offers, "Here, drink this! it'll put some fight back into you." Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Nightbeat quickly patches up some of Sideswipe's minor injuries. Combat: Nightbeat runs a diagnostic check on Sideswipe After connecting with Nightbeat, Blot never recovers from the follow through. His joints seize up as a result of the various fluids that perpetually leak from every orifice of Blot's body. Apparently his trademark goop is actually important. His exterior still looks to be fairly intact, the seizing is most likely a result from Blot's awful maintenance practices. He lays motionless on the ground for the time being, waiting for some of the slime to seep its way back into where it belongs. Combat: Blot sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blot takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sideswipe never learned to not drink from other people's flasks.. mostly because he hadn't encountered many people that still carried around flasks. He eagerly takes the offered container and pops the lid. The contents are downed with such speed and enthusiasm that frat boys all over the universe take a moment and reflect on the great feat... And then they continue on making bad asses of themselves. Sideswipe feels invigorated, he feels alive! "Owe you one!" he remarks over the sound of Boomslang's gunfire rattling off of his shelter. That's all the thanks Nightbeat would get for no, Sideswipe was already on the move, heading back out into the open. With gun back in his hand and popping off shots at the jetfigter as he flew overhead. Combat: Sideswipe sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Sideswipe misses F/A-18E with his Laser attack! F/A-18E climbs away before arcing back around for his next pass, gaining some elevation from which to search the ground for his target. The problem with Autobots is that they can easily get lost in the ground clutter, but... ah, there it is. The laser fire makes the source visible. Boomslang switches over to infrared, feeding the data to one of his Mavericks. The missile obediently drops away and fires, streaking downwards towards Sideswipe! Combat: F/A-18E misses Sideswipe with his AGM-65F Maverick attack! Nightbeat, having purveyed some liquid courage to Sideswipe so that the Lamborghini can keep beating on the annoying invisible Seeker, bursts back onto the field with a photon pistol in either hand. He shouts back to Sideswipe, "Just trash that Seeker!" For now, Nightbeat's just going to try nail both these suckers. Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Blot with his Twin Photon Pistols Area attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Nightbeat's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Nightbeat misses F/A-18E with his Twin Photon Pistols Area attack! F/A-18E cranks it over into a barrel roll as soon as the fire-and-forget missile is away, plasma shots whisking up all around him like glowing flak. The pistol fire nails the immobile Blot dead on. The resulting blast manages to give Blot just the jolt he needs to trigger a transformation into his creature mode. Landing on his feet after the transformation, Blot staggers towards Nightbeat. "Blot feels.. mnnnngggg.. siiick." He begins to make familiar gulping sounds. With a large *hack*, Blot coughs up a deluge of icky stuff in Nightbeat's general direction. Blot's form consildates, allowing his goofy claws to reemerge. His bulbous nose-face slides out from his chest, while his red eyes light up. Combat: Blot sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blot misses Nightbeat with his Slime Gun attack! "What's with this guy and missiles?!" protests Sideswipe loudly as he charges into a gathering of tree-like vegetation, arms held up and bent at the elbow to act as battering rams while he plows through them. He makes it through with a few scratches to his paint and some broken tree-limbs in a few annoying places. It's far better then what he would have gotten should he have hung around for the missile. The missile that did not make it through the forest and instead detonated. He'll worry about the ensuing fires later. Now he was trying to draw a good aim on Boomslang... his gun's charge meter cranked to eleven... or.. well, eight really. He couldn't get it to go past eight for some reason. Combat: Sideswipe strikes F/A-18E with his Pulse Laser attack! Nightbeat manages to evade Blot's indigestion with some quick footwork, thankfully. The detective is not sure he can take much more of Blot's inability to keep his internal fluids internal. After all, when one has sensitive sensors like Nightbeat? This is so much worse than it would be normally, and it's plenty bad normally. He snaps off a quick shot at Blot, waiting for his plasma blaster to fully recharge. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Blot with his Plasma Blaster attack! -3 Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Nightbeat's attack has damaged your Velocity! Wha-BOOM! Boomslang's #2 engine takes another hit as he gets a laser shot clean through the right side of his fuselage, and flames out accordingly. "Living the dream," he groans while watching the ground swing sickeningly up towards him and trying to transform. He manages just before he hits the ground, smashing through the roof of a half-burned grocery store. But, if the Autobots come looking for him, not a trace will remain. He slipped away after crashing, leaving only footprints and a few chunks of titanium behind. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Combat: Like the wind, Boomslang is gone! Blot again gets knocked squarely by Nightbeat's blasts, and he head for the ground again. The damage is taking its wear on Blot, but he still looks to have some fight left in him. As he attempts to get up one more time, Blot starts to lock up again, presumably from all of the essential fluids lost during his previous puke attack. He's in desperate need of some electrolytes, and lays on the ground, twitching. "One down, a whoooole lot more to go." utters Sideswipe, congratulating himself on downing yet another seeker.. Maybe he should get a trophy this time! Hustling, Sideswipe hustles over to the already battered building.. only to find his prey having escaped already... But hey, there's some peices left behind! Nightbeat calls in a biohazard team to go throw Blot into the nearest waste dump, because seriously, he doesn't want to touch the Terrorcon anymore than he has to. He gives Sideswipe a big thumbs up and calls over to the Lamborghini, "Ace work!" Now, back to helping the Nebulans rebuild.